You Don't Know You're Beautiful
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Mitchsen please! Beca doesn't feel like she is beautiful enough for Aubrey. Aubrey makes it her new goal to prove just how beautiful Beca really is."


Beca was usually pretty good at hiding when she was checking Aubrey out, but tonight she couldn't help but ogle her girlfriend the whole time the blonde was getting ready for dinner with her parents for her mother's birthday. Aubrey thought it was cute how Beca was intently watching her get ready, and may have been guilty of putting on more of a show than necessary, until it was 6:30 and they would be late if they didn't leave in the next 10 minutes.

"Come on Beca, you can't wear pajama pants and a tank top to dinner, go get ready."

Beca slowly walked to the closet and mechanically pulled a pair of dark skinny jeans off of a hanger and grabbed the first plaid shirt she found and put it on. Aubrey had noticed that Beca hadn't been acting herself lately, but thought it was just a new mix that was getting to her. After finding out that the mix was finished three days ago and her tiny girlfriend was still sad about something and wouldn't talk to her about it, Aubrey had to say something

"Becs is something wrong? You've been acting really weird lately."

"No, I'm fine," The DJ stated unconvincingly as she put her eye liner on.

"Beca, we're in our bedroom, your safe space. You don't have to be a badass here. What's really bothering you?"

Beca let out a defeated sigh and looked down and the floor, "I can't help but feel like I'm not worthy of you. Not in a financial dead beat way. But in a way that I'm not beautiful enough to be with you. Every time we go out, I can feel people staring at us and think, 'what a shame that gorgeous woman is settling so much.' Recently I can't help but feel like they're right."

Aubrey just stood in front of Beca, mouth agape at what the brunette had just told her. "It's ok Bree. You don't have to say anything. Let's just go to dinner," Beca said as she offered a weak smile and headed out to the car. Not wanting to be late or upset Beca more before going to meet other people, Aubrey decided to drop it for the time being, but vowed to herself that she would make Beca realize how beautiful she was to her.

It was a week after Beca had confessed her insecurity regarding her relationship with Aubrey, something that would forever be burned into the blonde's memory. Being Aubrey Posen, the blonde spent the time since the issue was initially addressed preparing to bring up the topic again and show her girlfriend how wrong she and everyone was about their relationship.

When Beca got home from the recording studio, the smell of pot roast greeted her nose and all but carried the brunette to the kitchen where she saw her girlfriend standing in an apron while putting the final touches on the place settings. "Hey, did I miss a memo that we're having people over or something?"

Aubrey turned around, smiled, and shook her head before making her way over to Beca.

Beca furrowed her brow in confusion, "It's not my birthday. It's not our anniversary… what's the special occasion? I never get pot roast unless it's my birthday or something."

Aubrey wrapped her arms around the DJ's neck and pulled her in for a kiss that was passionate and unrushed. When the pair broke apart, Aubrey whispered in Beca's ear, "I shouldn't need a special occasion to show my girlfriend how beautiful, amazing, and important to me that she is."

"Wait, is this about what I said last week? Because if it is…"

Aubrey put a finger on Beca's lips, effectively silencing the girl. "Listen to me Beca Mitchell. I love you so much. I can't even put it into words. I'm very hurt that anyone would say anything along the lines of me being out of your league, but I'm even more hurt that you believe any of them."

Beca just looked down at the floor, embarrassed that she had doubted the blonde for a second, "You're right. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you earlier. I love you."

Aubrey let an accomplished smile grace her features, "Damn right you do. Now sit down, I made your favorite, pot roast

When the girls finished eating dinner, Aubrey cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher before returning to Beca and offering her hand. "I still have one more surprise for you. It's waiting in the bedroom."

Beca's eyebrows immediately shot to her hairline in excitement before settling into a knowing smirk and accepting Aubrey's hand and allowing herself to be led to their bedroom. When the couple reached their destination, Aubrey turned around and pulled Beca in for a passionate kiss that went on until the blonde pulled away in need of oxygen. Aubrey motioned for Beca to sit on the bed before making her way to the connected bathroom.

When Aubrey closed the door, Beca allowed a genuine smile to grace her face as she thought about just how lucky she was to have the blonde as her girlfriend, not for her looks or her body, but because she was so sweet and loving and kept the DJ grounded. She couldn't believe she let anyone get in her head and make her feel insecure about anything, let alone her relationship with Aubrey.

After that thought crossed Beca's mind, Aubrey opened the bathroom door. The brunette's jaw fell so fast, it was a surprise that it didn't break and her eyes darkened so fast with lust, it became even more difficult to see in the dimly lit room. Aubrey had tousled her hair and made her eyes smoky to compliment her black lingerie set complete with bustier and suspenders. By the time Beca had recovered, her girlfriend was already straddling her thighs. "What do you think?"

"It's…. wow… I love it. And not that I'm not grateful, but what is the occasion?"

"I showed you I love you in a non-sexual way by playing the role of housewife and having your favorite dinner ready for you when you came home. Now, I'm going to make love to you to really drive home that you are beautiful enough for me inside and out."

Aubrey urged Beca to move back on the bed before pushing her back onto the pillows and reaching into the nightstand to pull out a dildo out of the drawer. How she missed the fact that Aubrey was wearing a strap on harness instead of panties, Beca wasn't sure, but she was infinitely turned on at the idea of using it. Aubrey placed the silicone dick on the bed next to them before leaning down to capture Beca in another kiss. As they kissed, Aubrey's hands started to wonder down the brunette's body to the hem of her shirt, tugging on it until she raised her arms to remove it. The blonde's hands continued their journey south to Beca's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them before slowly pulling them down her girlfriend's legs. When Beca's pants were off, Aubrey brought two fingers into the brunette's panties and began running them through her folds. "Shit Beca, you're already so wet, I don't think you're gonna need any lube."

Aubrey withdrew her fingers from Beca's panties and removing them before grabbing the dildo to her right and putting it into the harness. Once the fake cock was situated, Aubrey grabbed the base and slowly entering her girlfriend with it. Both girls moaned loudly, Beca from the feeling of being completely filled and Aubrey from the insert rubbing her clit. "Are you ready baby?"

The brunette just nodded and smiled up at her girlfriend. Aubrey slowly started thrusting into Beca, picking up the pace a little as she felt Beca adjust to the dildo. It didn't take long for the brunette to start clamping around the silicone inside her and could tell Aubrey was close too by how her pace was faltering fast. "Are you close, Bree?"

The blonde managed a breathy yes.

"Come with me?"

Aubrey just nodded and let go while trying to help Beca as well as herself ride out their orgasms. When she felt Beca's death grip on the dildo loosen, Aubrey slowly pulled out of the brunette and removed the dildo before collapsing on the bed next to her small girlfriend. After a few minutes content silence, Beca spoke, "Holy shit Bree, that was amazing. I thought for sure you dismissed it immediately after I brought it up."

Aubrey shrugged her shoulders as she idly played with a loose strand of brown hair, "What can I say? I'm full of surprises."

"Give me a minute to recover and I'll rock your world with that thing."

"No Beca, tonight is about you, not me. Using a strap on was strange for me, but it made you happy and that's all that matters."

"I love you so much Aubrey Posen."

"I love you too, Beca Mitchell."


End file.
